The present disclosure relates generally to Cartesian transmitters, and more particularly, to Cartesian transmitters included within electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and receivers, or when coupled together as part of a single unit, transceivers, are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may be used to generate and receive wireless signals to be transmitted and/or received by way of an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Specifically, the wireless transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over a network channel or other medium (e.g., air) to and from one or more external wireless devices.
The wireless transceivers may generally include subcomponents such as, for example, oscillators, modulators, one or more filters, and a power amplifier. Furthermore, certain data modulation techniques that may be implemented by wireless transceivers may include a modulation of in-phase (I)/quadrature (Q) time samples of a signal. Specifically, Cartesian transceivers, or I/Q transceivers, may be employed in many wireless applications due to their ease-of-use in the modulation of data carrier signals. However, because I/Q transceivers may also utilize phase information to modulate the data and carrier frequency signal of one or more oscillators included in the I/Q transceivers, I/Q transceivers may be susceptible to amplitude and phase mismatch (e.g., I/Q mismatch) and oscillator phase and/or frequency leakage (e.g., local oscillator (LO) leakage). If left to persist, these I/Q mismatch (IQMM) and/or LO leakage components may contribute to the distortion of the modulated carrier signal of the I/Q transceivers, and, by extension, may distort the information (e.g., data bits) to be transmitted. It may be useful to provide more advanced and improved I/Q transceivers.